


when the sun is climbing windowsills

by quackingfish



Series: Polyogs [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Kinky Sex Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Parv comes over and him and Lomadia have really dorky, really kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun is climbing windowsills

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Semi-Automatic- Twenty One Pilots  
> coda to the polyogs au which I have yet to finish/post because I suck

Lomadia pulled her undershirt over her head, reaching to undo her bra as well before catching Parv’s smirk. “What?”

“You wear a lot of clothes.” He was already naked, of course, freezing weather be damned. Lomida liked that about him. Always so ready and eager to please her. Nice.

“You might like getting frostbite, but I sure don’t. Though Nilesy is getting pretty good at chasing it away,” She trailed off, rolling her eyes at Parv and shedding the rest of her clothes. “What’re you feeling like today?”

Parv grinned, laying back on a pile of her pillows and arching his neck. “Up to you. I was just thinking orgasms.”

She laughed, crawling towards him and leaning over his body, her knee digging into his thigh. Even though she did it all the time, that still earned a nice enough reaction, Parv’s eyes fluttering and his breathing speeding up. “ _Were_ you now. Well, we’ll have to see about that. Rope, cuffs, or no?”

Parv chewed his lip, humming for a second before speaking. “Rope, I think. You’ve been practicing all that fancy shit, haven’t you?”

Lomadia kissed the corner of his mouth before reaching over to fumble in the drawer, sighing before climbing off the bed so she could reach properly. She didn’t know why she tried it every time, it was never close enough. “Who told you that? You’re right, though, Xeph came over and helped me tie Nilesy up. It was great, I’ve gotta say.”

“Oh, I bet hy liked that,” Parv grinned, his arms already stretching towards the headboard when she returned with the rope they usually used. It was a decent length, but mostly it was just because the deep red colour really suited Parv. Bloody blood mages and all their blood coloured stuff.

“Hy absolutely _loved_ it. Nilesy’s great. You are too, though, don’t go getting a complex.” Lomadia patted his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair when he tilted his face towards her.

Parv got fidgety after a moment, though, so she shifted forwards and started looping the rope around each of his arms, tying them together and then to the headboard, taking much more time than she needed to just to watch the way Parv wriggled and settled, his eyes constantly on her.

Lomadia ran her arms down his body when she’d finished, tracing the lines of his chest and stopping just before his thighs, grinning when Parv arched up towards her and grumbled unintelligibly.

“Want something?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Parv shook his head, still smiling. He was already starting to sink into it, his eyes falling shut as he tugged against the rope, obviously testing even though she never gave him any more slack, unless he asked for it.

“Sure, Parvis,” Lomadia murmured, leaning down to suck a light mark into his neck before she sat on his thighs, far enough that she barely brushed against his cock. She hummed under her breath, nodding and then going back to letting her fingers trail up and down his body, switching to a firmer touch every time he seemed to be getting used to it.

Parv writhed against her, and Lomadia let him, leaving a trail of soft pink marks all down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin, as weird as that sounded.

After a moment, though, she leaned back, flicking one of his nipples and watching as he gasped and strained against the rope. “Clamps?” She asked, sitting back and easing her weight off of Parv’s thighs.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes- Lom, did I ever tell you you’re the greatest? Except me of course, I mean, honestly,” Parv grinned at her, his mouth staying open when he trailed off and watched her shift forwards, reaching for one of the compartments she’d tucked into the wall. Back when she made this place she’d been thinking only about not having stray cobblestone all over the place, but the extra storage was useful, and it made reaching past Parv to grab a small set of nipple clamps (a gift from Nano from a couple of secret santa exchanges ago) and a condom for later.

She slung a leg over him, dropping the condom off one side and grinning when Parv whined and bucked up towards her. “Patience, my young padawan.”

“God dammit,” Parv laughed, his head tilting back, and Lomadia grinned at him, choosing that moment to lean forwards and capture one of Parv’s nipples in a clamp, slowly letting go so she could watch the way his mouth fell open. “ _Oh_ ,”

The next one went quicker, and Parv was quiet for a heartbeat, before he let out his breath in a heavy moan.

“Good?” She leaned up to trace her thumb along his cheek, her weight pressing more solidly against his thighs but doing nothing to keep him down when he nodded and arched up off the bed, his chest heaving as he whined.

Parv shuddered his way through a few more breaths, nodding furiously. “Fucking- fantastic, holy shit, I- You can definitely keep doing this more often. I _approve_ ,” Lomadia grinned and tilted the clamp with a finger, biting her lip and watching as he kept on talking, making even less sense when she pulled on the other one, his chest arching up into it, even when she let go, blatantly begging her to keep going.

And she totally did, because it was _awesome_.

Parv’s head was thrown back and he was still talking, of course, his whole body leaning towards her as much as he could, being tied up and pinned down and all. He looked really fucking hot like this and Lomadia was glad that- something. She wasn’t exactly sure _what_ she was glad about, but still.

She flicked at the clamp she’d been leaving relatively alone and Parv choked on his words, his feet digging into the mattress and pushing her slightly off the ground. Lomadia didn’t even make a sound, reaching back to knock against his ankles so that he gave in, slumping back against the bed and moaning, now completely wordless, as she played with the clamps.

Flicking them again, both at the same time, brought Parv back to words, jumbled and desperate. “Lomadia, Lom, please, I need- it feels- touch my cock I swear to- please, I need you, oh god, _god, Lomadia_ ,”

Lomadia hummed and rolled the clamps across her thumbs, pausing when he broke off into one of the quietest moans she’d ever heard him make. “Okay?”

“Yes, _god_ , keep going, please-” The way Parv’s head was thrown back put his neck so exposed and she leaned in, her chest brushing against his as she kissed up his throat, nipping the skin and grinning when he shuddered and pulled the rope taught.

Of course, that freed up her hands to grab the condom and rip it open without Parv even noticing, his whole body bucking up against her as she shifted her weight. He definitely _did_ notice when she stopped pinning him down and switched to straddling him, and _man_ , the way his cock pressed against her felt nice.

She bit his lip for a second, dragging it out before letting go with a laugh and then sitting up and staring down at Parv. She was _good_. Like, really good. The contrast of the rope against Parv’s skin, the clamps on his heaving chest, the way his mouth hung open wordlessly as he wriggled against her, shit, he was fantastic.

Lomadia rolled the condom on him, pausing to tug on one of the clamps before rising up and putting him inside her, sinking all the way onto his cock in one fluid move. Parv just moaned and managed to look even more wrecked than before, twitching inside her.

She eased the clamps off him one by one as she rode him, toying with his nipples until he was gasping and writhing and bucking up into her, and all it took was her cupping his jaw and hooking her thumb into his mouth for him to come, brokenly moaning her name.

And from there it was so easy for her to just stop sliding her free hand up his chest to rub at her clit, her back arching as she leaned back and followed him over the edge, sitting there and panting for a good minute.

“Shit,” Parv murmured, and Lomadia hummed in agreement. She kissed his cheek as she slid off him, tying up the condom and managing to drop it in the bin without getting off the bed. Parv sighed and tilted his head into her arms as she worked to untie him, spending the time to massage his joints before encouraging him to curl against her while she quickly coiled up the rope and put it away along with the clamps.

She started talking to him while she reached for the covers, probably nonsensical praise as she wrapped her arms around him and started petting at his hair, kissing the back of his neck when he hummed softly. Nice.

 


End file.
